The Perks of Being a Manager
by bluenettes
Summary: —tentang manager miskin bersurai arang dan idol galak bersurai abu. Paparazzi, fangirl, media; semuanya sama bahayanya bagi hubungan mereka. { Untuk Yuumasutra IV: #Yuumafantasia! }
_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©_ **Yusei Matsui**

 _Ensemble Stars! ©_ **Happy Elements K.K**

. . .

Sena Izumi / / Isogai Yuuma

— _tentang manager miskin bersurai arang dan idol galak bersurai abu._

. . .

Untuk Yuumasutra IV: _Yuumafantasia_!

 _The Perks of Being a Manager_

. . .

"…hah. Hah…"

Deru nafas buru-buru ketika pintu mobil ditutup sepenuh tenaga. Di luar jendela berkaca film sana, hujan deras dan petir menyambar keras. Lengan-lengan gila mencakar kaca, teriakan kaum wanita yang masih audibel menggema, kata-katanya kurang lebih senada,

" _IZUMI-CHAAAAAN_!"

" _IZUMI-SENPAI_!"

" _IZUMI-KYUUUN_!"

" _SENA-SAMAA_!"

Pedal gas ditekan dengan tapak kulit tipis nan lebar, dan _Starex Limousine_ berwarna keperakan melaju membelah jalan raya banjir empat senti dan pastinya licin, membawa pengemudi dan penumpangnya jauh dari jangkauan tangan-tangan nakal yang hobi meraba dan jeritan histeris yang menyumbat rungu. Mereka tiba di lahan parkir bawah tanah sebuah mal besar beberapa menit kemudian, dan sang pengemudi menginjak rem dengan sadisnya, membuat mobil yang sejak tadi berlari tak tentu arah di tengah jalan, sekarang pun berhenti melintang dengan tidak elitnya di tengah-tengah area parkir.

"Kau tahu rasanya melihat _wajah_ ku terpampang raksasa di kaos mereka? Lebih tepatnya di _dada_ mereka?" surai abu berkibas elegan, meski wajahnya merah dan kostumnya kuyup. Satu tangan menjalar melewati sandaran bangku _driver_ , mencomot sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti handuk merah, kemudian mengelap wajahnya dengan brutal. "Kau tahu kan kenapa aku ingin cepat pergi? Mereka bukan fans sejati, mereka cuma ingin raba-raba."

Sang _driver_ manis hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk pipinya, kemudian membantu mengeringkan wajah—aset utama, bagi si surai abu—yang basah dan merah itu.

"Dan kau lihat mereka mengejarku sambil hujan-hujanan. Aku bisa melihat _sesuatu_ di balik kaus mereka. Ugh, dan melihat wajahku ini terpampang _disana_ , menjeplak dengan bagian dalam—"

"Mereka pasti hanya terlalu mengagumimu, Sena- _sama_ ," senyum manis pemilik _driver_ berambut arang berhasil mengalihkan Sena Izumi, sang idol kelas atas super terkenal, dari wajah ekspresi kesalnya menjadi ekspresi yang lebih lunak.

"Kau selalu begitu, Yuuma," Izumi mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela depan yang dialiri tetes hujan. "Kau tidak pernah tahu pikiran gila seorang _fangirl_ , kan?"

"Setidaknya, kau ada karena mereka," Yuuma berkata dengan nada yang terlalu lembut dan menenangkan—Izumi benci itu. Isogai Yuuma yang polos, lugu, naif—dan kebaikan berlebihannya membuat Izumi makin gila.

"Aku tahu," dan Izumi mengangguk, ia sudah berjuta kali mendengar kalimat semacam itu. "Ya… hanya sedikit risih. Aku heran aku bisa se-terkenal ini mengingat sifatku sedikit tidak _idol-ish._ Aku bukan tipe yang suka bermanis-manis di depan, kau tahu."

"Tapi Sena- _sama_ memang selalu manis," Yuuma menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan wajah berkulit porselen sang idol, kemudian meraih bahu dan melucuti jaket putih- _navy_ dari badan kurusnya. Diikuti dengan melepas kemeja hitam di lapisan selanjutnya, sebelum mengambil _sweater_ coklat hangat dari kabinet di balik bangku _driver_. Lalu satu kekehan kecil dari Yuuma, "Sepertinya gadis-gadis lebih suka yang sadis tapi keren. Haha. Nah, _sweater_ coklat… um dan ini celana panjang. Aku akan membuat coklat hangat, Sena- _sama_."

Sena Izumi agak mengacuhkan _driver_ sekaligus manajernya yang lebih muda 3 tahun itu. Tubuh kecil berbalut pakaian formal itu tidak cocok disebut _driver_ atau manajer, lebih cocok jadi agen-agen rahasia keren, menurutnya. Dan ia kembali lima menit kemudian dengan cangkir _rilakkuma_ berisi kehangatan yang mengepul dimana aroma coklat menusuk dengan nyaman.

"Kita harus melapor ke agensi siang ini…" Yuuma mengecek _time table_ di tablet miliknya dan kembali memacu mobil dengan kecepatan yang sangat menegangkan. Izumi tidak menjawab, melainkan fokus pada curahan kencang air bermassa besar di luar sana. Membelah jalan di sore berangin kencang ini memang bukan ide yang bagus.

Tapi duo idol dan manajer akan selalu dituntut untuk melampaui semua itu.

. . .

Satu porsi _cassoulet_ tersaji di hadapan matanya. Bau yang menguar sangat menyenangkan, menggoda hidung paling berkelas sekalipun untuk meresapi aromanya ke dalam tubuh. Meski tampilan dan aroma makan malamnya sangat apik dan mengundang, Izumi masih sempat-sempatnya berkomentar.

"Terlalu encer. Terlalu banyak bawang putih," wajah kesal, labia melengkung ke bawah.

Di hadapannya, Yuuma sedikit kaget. "Aa, maaf, Sena- _sama_ , kukira tadi sudah pas."

Yuuma yang selalu tersenyum manis dan sangat- _ikemen_ -sekali terkadang bisa bijak dan benar-benar membuat Izumi keki. Dirinya, _idol_ yang hobi dengan sumpah serapah dan marah-marah dengan banyak orang mendadak tidak berdaya. Entitas kecil yang baru meninggalkan usia remaja di seberang meja makannya itu terlalu suci untuk disakiti, terlalu berat untuk bekerja sendiri—meski Izumi sekarang telah tega mempekerjakannya sebagai manajer, dengan desakan kemiskinan dari Yuuma itu sendiri. Iya, Yuuma itu miskin—pake _banget_ , kata Izumi. Itu juga yang menyebabkan si miskin manis terpaksa masuk ke sarang si idol galak. _Siapa suruh jadi orang miskin, hah?_ Itu kata-kata Izumi tiap Yuuma kadang merasa ingin berhenti.

Untung saja gajinya sebagai manajer seorang _idol_ yang sedang benar-benar di puncak popularitasnya itu tentu menguntungkan, dan Yuuma tidak punya masalah berinteraksi dengan pemuda yang masih terbilang muda juga itu—hanya 21 tahun. Meski sikap kasarnya terkadang menyebalkan, Yuuma selalu bisa mengatasinya dengan kedinginan pikiran dan kehangatan hati—ew, membuat Izumi jengkel saja.

Dan _idol_ bermata biru cerah secerah langit musim panas itu tidak sadar bahwa untuk dua menit ia tidak menyentuh _cassoulet_ nya barang sedetik dan hanya menatap manik madu manajer manisnya.

"Aa, benar-benar tidak enak, ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan masak yang baru saja," Yuuma bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Dua tahun menjadi manajer dan—ehem—teman hidup sang _idol_ , belum pernah masakan buatan tangannya ditolak setelak ini.

"Tidak enak sama sekali," Izumi berdiri dan membawa mangkuk _cassoulet_ ke bawah tatapan Yuuma. "Coba kau rasakan sampah encer ini sendiri."

Izumi kejam, Yuuma sudah terbiasa. Dengan sendokan kecil ia memejamkan matanya, mencecap rasa _cassoulet_ yang sudah sering dibuatnya. _Apa? Apa yang aneh?_ Cassoulet _ini seperti biasanya, dan Sena-_ sama _selalu memujinya. Aku tidak memasukkan bawang putih ter—_

Daging sosis yang tengah dikunyahnya ditarik paksa oleh lidah asing yang menerobos masuk, membawa pergi daging yang telah dibumbuinya sebaik mungkin dalam durasi tidak lebih dari satu detik. Yuuma spontan membuka mata, melihat manik biru cerah yang begitu tak berjarak, dan bibir yang menghasilkan bunyi kunyahan sosis terpisah dua senti dari wajahnya. Darah naik ke wajah pucat Yuuma, sementara manik biru itu melebar dan menatapnya semakin intens. Yuuma belum terbiasa dengan tatapan memabukkan itu.

"Aha. Ternyata enak. Maafkan aku, Yuuma," Izumi menarik wajahnya menjauh, mengukir seringai kecil menyebalkan di wajahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan ya, Sena- _sama_ ," Yuuma menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dua antena kembar di kepalanya bergerak-gerak aneh. Sepertinya ada emosi asing yang berkecamuk di dalamnya.

"Aku heran antenamu tidak berhasil memprediksi sesuatu," Izumi membungkuk dan mengecup pucuk kepala arang yang lebih rendah darinya, merangkul bahu kaku pemuda 18 tahun itu. Jarinya memainkan dua _antena_ kembar yang menegak, lebih _outstanding_ dibandingkan bagian-bagian rambutnya yang lain.

"Aku tidak mengira sama sekali," Yuuma menoleh ke arah lain. " _Na_ , Sena- _sama_ … bisakah kau tidak terlalu mendekatiku, atau bagaimana? Kalau fans-fansmu tahu bisa gawat. Karirmu akan terancam."

"Berisik," Izumi menarik dagu manajernya dan menariknya berdiri. Lengan panjang melingkari pinggang si pemuda yang lebih muda, menunduk langsung menatap lensa yang setengah menutup, sangat sayu. "Mereka tidak akan tahu. Dan kalau memang mereka tahu, ya sudah— _idol_ juga bisa punya pacar, kan?"

"Seharusnya tidak," Yuuma menengadah. "Itu pasti buruk untuk karirmu. Kau tahu beberapa kasus tahun lalu dimana—"

"Ya, ya, Pak Guru Isogai, sayangnya aku tidak mau mempedulikan hal itu untuk sekarang," ujung hidung di kecup lembut, targetnya menggeliat sedikit. "Kalau sudah saatnya aku mundur dari dunia _idol_ , ya sudah. Mereka tidak membayarku supaya tidak jatuh cinta."

"Tidak, tidak, aku bicara sebagai manajermu, Sena- _sama_ , kau tidak boleh—"

"Bagaimana kalau bicara sebagai pacarku saja?"

Sunyi sejenak. Yuuma menyelami tatapan biru cerah yang menuntut jawaban, namun Yuuma menyesali ia tidak dapat menyuarakan jawaban yang memuaskan. "Aku… harus profesional."

Dan dering ponsel milik Yuuma merusak momen intens mereka, membuat Izumi mendesah lelah sebelum duduk dan melipat kaki di kursi meja makan.

"Pergantian jadwal," gumam Yuuma setengah menit kemudian, memberikan jas tebal pada _idol_ yang sedang berpakaian kasual. "Ganti bajumu sekarang, Sena- _sama_ … kita ke agensi sekarang juga."

"Huh?" Izumi maju, menyingkirkan jas pemberiannya ke lantai. Maju, menatap manajer yang terlihat ringkih dan kecil di banding dirinya. "Harusnya ini malam kencan kita, kan?"

"P-pekerjaan lebih penting," cicit Yuuma dengan suara bergetar. Terpaksa membohongi dirinya sendiri. "K-kita tidak bisa batalkan _interview_ yang satu itu."

Izumi menyipitkan mata kesal. "Baik, baik. Tunggu aku di tempat parkir sepuluh menit lagi."

Yuuma lega, Izumi tidak membawa argumen mereka lebih jauh. Berbeda dengan Izumi yang sudah punya segalanya, bisa seenaknya mencampakkan pekerjaan yang telah dilakoninya, Yuuma wajib bekerja sebaik-baiknya untuk menafkahi ibu dan adik-adiknya. Ironis memang, kalau saja ia tidak menolak bantuan Izumi untuk membantu menutupi biaya ini-itu.

Dan beberapa bulan terakhir ini dunianya terombang-ambing antara gemas ingin menjadikan Izumi miliknya, atau tetap bekerja sebaik mungkin.

. . .

" _Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang berita yang baru dirilis akhir-akhir ini, Sena-_ san _?_ "

Dari jauh, CEO menatap Yuuma tajam. Pandangannya sulit diartikan, dan mereka juga sepertinya tidak ingin menjelaskan apa-apa. Wartawan menatap Izumi dengan mata berbinar, haus akan berita-berita bagus pastinya.

"Ho? Berita yang mana, ya?"

Yuuma melihat pandangan Izumi yang mengenaskan, minta diselamatkan dari dalam ruangan berkaca transparan agak jauh darinya, dikelilingi kru yang memotret-motret dengan gila. Biasanya _interview_ tidak seperti ini, Yuuma mengamati dari jauh. Beberapa pegawai agensi juga kelihatan memandangi mereka dengan intens. Jadwal yang dimajukan dua hari lebih cepat dari janji sebelumnya, pandangan-pandangan ganjil ini. Ada sesuatu, _pasti_.

Yuuma beranjak, mencoba berjalan menyusuri koridor di belakang ruang tunggu yang mengarah ke kafetaria. Antena ajaib serba bisa miliknya mendeteksi adanya bisik-bisik menegangkan di sekitarnya, ada jari-jari yang menunjuk, ada bisikan gosip ibu-ibu, dan gumaman gadis-gadis yang terdengar seperti dengung lebah. Yuuma menajamkan mata. Jauh di belakangnya, CEO masih berdiri bersedekap. Dan Izumi tersenyum super canggung ketika dibombardir oleh pertanyaan aneh tanpa _clue_ yang disemburkan padanya.

Kafetaria sudah tutup. Memang, Yuuma tahu itu. Ia hanya menunggu dan bersandar di dinding tepat di sebelah pintu kaca, mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan sigap.

Benar.

Benar dugaannya.

Ah, sial.

Dua pemuda itu berlari keluar dari gerbang agensi dua puluh menit kemudian dengan lari kencang, menghindari tatapan-tatapan aneh semua orang disana.

"Aku jawab semuanya 'Tidak tahu' dan 'Entahlah'."

Izumi memberitahu, Yuuma menepuk dahinya selagi mereka berlari.

"Mereka curiga, mereka tahu," Yuuma masuk ke dalam _Starex Limousine_ dan membanting pintu menutup setelahnya. Izumi terengah, melihat kerumunan wartawan yang berlari menuruni gerbang agensi dengan berbagai alat mereka. "CEO- _sama_ akan menegurmu. Oh, ini tidak baik…"

Izumi gemas melihat Yuuma khawatir, sungguh. Pemandangan pemuda itu menggigit jari sambil menyetir, melaju membabi-buta benar-benar imut. "Tapi aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak khawatir. Aku punya pekerjaan lain."

Yuuma menggigit jarinya makin keras, bergumam lemah. Ia tidak menyangka hubungan mereka akan terbongkar dan akan membuat Izumi kehilangan karirnya—dan karirnya sendiri. Manajer tentu tak akan dibutuhkan lagi.

"Hei, _ikemen_ ," Izumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke bawah pandangan Yuuma. "Tenang saja, oke? Sejujurnya, mereka belum tahu. Semua konten di internet yang tadi kau temukan itu masih abu-abu."

"A-apa?" Yuuma mendadak terdistraksi. Ia segera menghentikan kendaraan tepat di tepi jalan sepi. Melirik _idol_ super-santai yang kelihatan aneh.

"Aku baru tahu tentang hal ini juga," gumam Izumi. "Aneh, aku baru tahu ada orang-orang seperti mereka."

"Siapa?" nada was-was yang diucapkan sangat kentara. "A-apa ada yang memergoki kita?" ia teringat ciuman mereka seminggu yang lalu di restoran umum. Izumi memang ceroboh, ia merutuk.

"Ini… kau baca sendiri," Izumi menyerahkan ponselnya.

Yuuma menepikan mobilnya di suatu gang kecil, kemudian sempat mengira itu adalah laman berita gosip yang tadi dibacanya atau semacamnya. Tapi tidak. Laman itu terlihat aneh, hanya berisi tulisan tanpa gambar, dan kata-kata _kotor_. Ini jelas bukan sumber yang baik untuk sebuah _berita_. Dan ternyata, semua artikel di laman gosip yang baru keluar sejam yang lalu itu—semua bersumber dari laman yang sedang dibaca Yuuma ini.

"A-apa ada yang memfitnah kita seperti ini?" Yuuma benar-benar ketakutan. "Tapi buat apa mereka menyebarkan berita seperti ini. Mereka tidak punya bukti. Lagipula kita tidak pernah— _apa_ —kenapa ada kata _anal_?"

Dan Yuuma membaca satu laman penuh sampai dirinya kejang-kejang.

"I-ini fitnah…"

"Bukan," Izumi merespon santai. Kikikan kecil terdengar darinya. Yuuma benar-benar gemetar. Izumi benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menarik pipi Yuuma sampai lepas. "Itu hanya fiksi."

"F-fiksi?" Yuuma melihat kembali laman yang dibukanya meski ponsel itu dijauhkan sejauh tangannya bisa membawa. Jijik dengan konten yang dibacanya. "A-apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mau disuruh mengulum… _itu_ … dan aku tidak mau… _ditusuk_ …"

"Yuuma- _chan_ polos sekali, ya," Izumi menyeringai setan, menarik dagu Yuuma dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Itu namanya fanfiksi. Yang membuatnya pasti fansku dan mereka pasti suka andai itu jadi kenyataan. Kejadian itu, antara kau dan aku. Mereka membuat itu untuk kepuasan mereka sendiri. Mengerti, Yuuma sayang?"

Otak Yuuma lambat memproses. Antena bergerak-gerak marah. "Tidak boleh! Kenapa ada orang yang mau menjadikanku seperti—seperti _ini_ untuk kepuasan mereka? Aku—menjijikkan sekali disitu."

"Itu kan cuma karangan, mereka bebas berekspresi," Izumi menenangkan. "Lagipula, aku menyukai ceritanya kok."

Yuuma nyaris menangis. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan disitu.

"Dan fanfiksi itu menjadi viral, entah kenapa… sepertinya karena jarang ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu sebagai manajer," Izumi menyandarkan punggung di sandaran dengan santainya. "Dan sekalinya mereka menyadari, mereka langsung suka jika kita dipasangkan bersama. Mengerti, kan? Sepertinya fotoku yang diburu _paparazzi_ akhir-akhir ini menampakkan keberadaanmu, dulu 'kan kau jarang tertangkap kamera. Oh ya, fans-fans itu juga sudah berkali-kali membuat lelucon tentang antenamu," jari-jari panjang Izumi menekan antena yang anehnya bereaksi seperti pegas—memantul kembali dengan lucunya. "Dan media pasti terpancing dengan hal itu. Lalu aku bilang semuanya hanya imajinasi fans. Itu sebabnya tadi mereka terburu-buru dan memajukan _interview_ —karena hal ini sepertinya penting sekali di dunia _idol_ , entahlah."

Yuuma mulai mengerti sekarang. Benar, _fangirl_ itu memang gila. Ia mengangguk, mulai tenang. Malam yang cerah di luar sana terasa dingin namun damai, meski hatinya tidak begitu.

"Tapi, kuberitahu sekarang, Yuuma," ekspresi Izumi benar-benar serius. Sulit mengetahui ekspresi itu sungguhan atau palsu—mengingat ekspresi wajah Izumi sangat fleksibel meski lebih sering cemberut, kesal, atau marah. "Kau manajerku yang peduli dengan kemajuan karirku, kan? Nah, ada yang memberitahuku kalau fansku kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis pendukung homoseksual, kau tahu, mereka suka memasang-masangkan _idol group_ laki-laki satu sama lain, _mengerikan_ ya? Tapi pamor mereka meningkat, kau mau seperti itu _juga_?"

Seringai kecil Izumi sangat mengerikan. Yuuma tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. _Oh, kami-sama, maafkan aku jika ibu di rumah kecewa anaknya jadi seperti ini._

"Baik, sudah kuputuskan~ atur jadwalmu. _Press conference_ besok. Sudah kuputuskan, kita akan _go public_ untuk hal ini. Aku yakin reaksi positif banyak berdatangan meski yang negatif juga pasti banyak. Oke, _Yuu-ma-chan_ ~?"

 _Starex Limousine_ memacu kecepatan lagi, bermanuver di tengah malam gelap. Isogai Yuuma ingin membanting kendaraan menabrak pohon dan jatuh ke jurang saja rasanya. Namun sayangnya, prospek rencana yang dijanjikan Izumi ini cukup cerah juga.

 _Oh, ya ampun, harga diri dan kehormatan antenaku mau ditaruh dimana._

. . .

.

.

 _Yaharoo!_

Fanfic pertama setelah hiatus dari ffn malah di- _xover_ sama mz-mz ganteng _game_ sebelah. Kebetulan waktu mau nyemplung nulis di ansats ketemu event Yuumafantasia ini. Sedikit frustasi karena tadinya mau bikin Izumi jauh lebih besar dan keren daripada Yuuma yang manis, dan baru cek wikia ternyata tinggi mereka sama-sama 172. o-

Oke jadi aslinya mereka disini—ehem—pacaran. Hubungan idol-manajer gitu. Wahahah. Sayangnya ketahuan sama fans yang curiga setelah ketemu jepretan-jepretan aneh paparazzi. Jadi deh fanfik bertebaran. Dan fanfik yang mendadak viral malah mancing media dan berita aneh udah muncul aja walaupun belum dikonfirmasi. Saya ngebayanginnya kok imut ya. /diem

Dan mereka punya salah satu kesukaan yang sama: tenis. Entah apa yang bikin saya pilih Izumi buat _xover_ Yuumafantasia ini, pokoknya lucu aja sih. Lucu. Lucu. Aih. /mati/

Masih ragu sebenarnya buat nulis ini ah rasanya ooc banget sih. Tapi yaudahlah turut meramaikan aja /o/ _Yoroshiku naa, senpai-tachi~!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
